<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Chair by panicky_pancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013435">First Chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicky_pancakes/pseuds/panicky_pancakes'>panicky_pancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Edits No Redrafts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concert Band AU, F/M, NENR, band au, jatherine, no edits no redrafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicky_pancakes/pseuds/panicky_pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine only missed one day of rehearsal, a fact she felt bad about. But maybe good things came from it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jatherine - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Edits No Redrafts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so this is loosely based on something that happened to me last week. Might be trash. Idk. Like the previous one, the rules are:<br/>- I am not allowed to edit this oneshot beyond simple grammar<br/>- It must be written as fast as possible<br/>- This can be its only draft</p>
<p>Enjoy!<br/>(Yes Jack plays the flute. No, I do not take constructive criticism for this choice.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit, shit, shit..." Katherine hissed under her breath as she quickly walked down the corridor. "Goddamn it."</p>
<p>She had never once been late to rehearsal. Once highschool had begun, everyone in Jonson High School Concert Band had realized; there was no turning back now. You had to be on time, every time, and be ready to play like your life depended on it. Katherine's clarinet case bumped against her thigh as she walked, only reminding her of her lateness. Was it <em>her</em> fault that she'd had to retake a French test? No! So Mr. Denton would have no reason to be mad at her... right? Even if she was thirty minutes late.</p>
<p>Katherine tried to slip through the band room door as quietly as possible, but she cringed as the latch clicked loudly behind her. Every head in the band room turned toward her. She wanted to sink into the ground. But instead, she stood, feet regrettably planted on the worn grey carpet.</p>
<p>"Katherine," Mr. Denton greeted, voice clean of all emotion except disappointment. <em>Better than angry,</em> she thought to herself. "Take a seat," he said.</p>
<p>Feeling embarrassed, Katherine sank into the empty first clarinet seat next to the band's only flautist. Jack Kelly side-eyed her but said nothing, silver instrument held loosely in his paint-stained hands.</p>
<p>"Well, Katherine," Mr. Denton began, "we were just about to transition into student-led rehearsal. So, David, take it away."</p>
<p>Davey Jacobs put down his French Horn and stepped up to the conductor's podium. A new initiative that semester had put Davey in the position of student conductor, leaving the Horn section without a first chair but giving Davey a wonderful addition to his college resume. Needless to say, the Horn section did not like Davey much. Spot even flipped him the bird, which Katherine saw out of the corner of her eye as she tightened her ligature.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone," Davey said, imbued with an authority he did not really have, "let's start with <em>Phantom of the Opera</em>, okay?"</p>
<p>Instead of an agreement, there was a rustle of papers as the different sections found the music in their binders. Katherine opened hers, turning to the first page. Though she didn't want to look, the clarinet solo she had to play stared her in the face when she finally had to courage to read through the music in front of her. She could play it jut fine -- it was the thought of her messing up in front of the entire thirty-piece band during the solo that scared her.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jack said as the commotion continued around them, "glad you could make it."</p>
<p>Katherine was taken aback a little. Rarely was Jack Kelly so sincere. "<em>Really?</em>"</p>
<p>"Well don't sound so surprised," Jack said, playing an experimental note on his flute. "Besides," he whispered as Davey tapped the stand with the conductor's wand, "it didn't sound as good without you there anyway."</p>
<p>Katherine was so startled, she missed the first cue. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, uh, it's there...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>